wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiana Noselle
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }}Tiana Noselle is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah, and is made Mistress of Novices for Aes Sedai in Salidar. Her surname may suggest a Mayener origin. Appearance She is short and slight, with large brown eyes and a dimple in each cheek. Despite her ageless look she has an unfortunately youthful appearance due to her bone structure and large brown eyes. She usually wears dark gray skirts. When she is displeased, her disgruntled expression deepened her dimple and makes her look sulky, which she doesn't realize. Strength and Abilities In the WOT Companion, her strength is listed as 19(7), meaning she is strong enough to Travel. History Tiana is 63 years old, she was born in the year 937 NE and went to the Tower in 953 NE. After six years as Novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 965 NE She twice refused the test for Accepted, and had trouble with her Aes Sedai test. Tiana has worn the Shawl for over thirty years. Activities The WOT Companion reveals that Tiana was chosen as Mistress of Novices by the rebels despite being young (though Sheriam was younger when she held the post), as she was thought to be easily influenced and eventually replaced when the Schism would end. As Mistress of Novices she was known for being equally sympathetic and stern when it come to the rules. She was never shy about speaking up to Sitters or to the Amyrlin. Theodrin and Faolain run into Tiana while asking about men near Marigan's tent. She tells them to go to bed. At the Rebel Camp, together with Sharina Melloy, she supervises the making of cuendillar. She reveals to Romanda Cassin that a number of the older novices are showing a great amount of skill in using Nynaeve al'Meara's new weave of Healing, and is subsequently chastised by Romanda for not holding a tighter grip on the novices and what they are allowed to perform with the One Power. Romanda also humiliates her by asking her if she should not check in with Sharina if the latter would have more instructions for her. Tiana learns that Nicola ran away. She severely punishes the other novices who covered for her. Sharina reorganizes the whole novice structure and presents it to Tiana as a done deal. Tiana has a hard time not being deferential to Sharina. When the novices mill around the Hall at the news of Elaida having Traveling, Siuan notes with annoyance that Tiana is not keeping order. Rosil of the Yellow Ajah succeeds Tiana as the Mistress of Novices once the Tower is reunited. When Rand al'Thor comes to the White Tower, Tiana gives him a sealed letter she promised to deliver from someone else, most probably Verin. The fact that Tiana was in the Tower after reunification confirms that she is not Black Ajah. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:Mistresses of Novices Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai